OnKey - TOGETHER
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: Key namja cantik yang telah lama tinggal satu apartement dengan onew namja tampan dengan manik bulan sabitnya. namun, apa alasan key sehingga menolak onew untuk menjadikan ia sebagai kekasihnya? . .


**Title : Together**

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

**Cast : JinkiBuM**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Fluff **

"jinki-a bangun"

ck, berdecak sebal karna panggilan entah untuk yang berapa kali nya namun tak di kubris, melainkan namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya...

"Jinki-a bangun " mengeratkan selimutnya ketika, yah sebenernya ia sudah bangun 5menit lalu, namun yah iya sangat senang membuat namja cantik yang 2tahun lebih muda darinya ini kesal..

"Jinki yaaaaa..." bodoh selalu seperti ini...setiap ia akan membangunkan namja tampan yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya ia pasti akan selalu jatuh dan menindih tubuh namja tampan ini..

" Jinki aku tahu kau sudah bangun jadi berhentilah berpura-pura dan cepat mandi " titah namja cantik tersebut, namun jinki bukan nya bangun melainkan memeluk tubuh namja cantik tersebut semakin erat, membuat deruan nafas hangat jinki menerpa leher jenjang nan putihnya..

" kibum, biarkan seperti ini aku masih mengantuk 5menit saja" ucap jinki dan mengecup leher jenjang kibum, membuat kibum bergidik ngeri...

ck, kibum berdecak sebal karna ini bukan pertama kali jinki meminta permintaan bodoh seperti ini, dan jika ia menuruti nya ia yakin pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini saja namun..

ah, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatnya malu dan membuat pipinya memanas...

" aww, aish kau ini jahat sekali padaku " ucap jinki seperti anak kecil dan mengelus pinggang nya yang tadi di cubit oleh kibum..

" cepatlah mandi aku menunggu mu di meja makan" ucap kibum yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang jinki, membenarkan tataan rambutnya dan juga bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karna namja tampan tersebut...

meninggalkan jinki yang masih tersenyum...

**_Living day by day,.. _**

**_clashing in this world.. _**

**_ when these things get hard…_**

**_When you feel like you're just one single person out of the countless people…_**

tersenyum melihat benda bulat kecil dengan berlian kecil berwarna ungu yang berada di tengahnya..

ia tak sabar untuk memberikan ini, yah karna ia sudah sangat menanti nya..

ia sudah menunggu selama

1 tahun

2 tahun

3 tahun

dan

4 tahun

dan sekarang lah ia akan melamar namja cantik tersebut... namja cantik Kim Kibum separuh jiwanya, ani bukan berarti ia tak pernah mengutarakan perasaan nya atau melamar nya...

ia sudah pernah saat bertepatan kelulusan senior high school...

**_When we're together when we're together…_**

**_Everything becomes alright, painful memories disappear.._**

**_When we're together when we're together…_**

**_I get happy again, without knowing, I put on a smile…_**

flash back~

_"kibum, kita sudah bersama sejak junior high school" ucap jinki berlutut di depan kibum, kibum tak percaya apa yang di lakukan jinki nya..._

_"dan kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat mencintaimu " berbicara dengan kedua manik bulan sabitnya yang menatap dalam kedua manik kucing kibum, bahwa perkataan yang akan terlontar ini bukan sekedar lelucon semata..._

_bibir mungil itu terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, hanya bisa membekap mulut mungilnya dengan setitik air mata dari manik kucingnya, air mata kebahagian dan terharunya..._

_" aku tahu aku bukanlah namja romantis, tapi aku adalah namja yang mengetahui semua isi hati dan ekspresi mu" menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya. " aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi namja chingu ku" ucap jinki dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin sebelah sayap dengan di kelilingi berlian berwarna putih, yah sebenarnya ia membeli sepasang sayap, namun yang satunya ia pakai sendiri dan yang satu nya akan ia berikan pada kibum pengisi hatinya..._

_karna sepasang sayap itu akan selalu berdampingan agar ia bisa terbang menuju di mana impian yang ingin di raihnya, karna bagi jinki kibum adalah separuh hidupnya.. karna ia sangat membutuh kan sayap sebelahnya,, dan hanya kibum lah yang memiliki sayap sebelahnya, begitupun sebaliknya..._

_kibum hanya bisa terisak dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh jinki, ia memeluk mendekap nya erat, tak peduli akan baju jinki yang basah karna air matanya, ia bahagia sangat, karna perasaan nya terbalas..._

_jinki tersenyum, karna tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh kibum-nya,mengelus punggung kibum dan mengecup rambut blonde kibum yang halus..._

_memang tak ada yang romantis pada tempat yang di pijak oleh dua insan yang sedang membagi kehangatan itu, hanya ada angin, dan berbagai bunga yah, itu karna jinki membawa kibum di sebuah taman yang hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui taman ini..._

_jinki tak habis fikir, dengan apa yang kibum fikirkan..._

_yah, ia sangat bahagia karna kibum membalas cinta nya, dan juga memakai kalung pemberian nya.._

_tapi, ia tak habis fikir kibum menolak nya untuk menjadi kekasihnya..._

_hanya karena alasan yang membuat nya ingin tertawa.._

_" jinki, mian aku tak ingin menjadi kekasihmu, aku lebih baik menjadi sahabatmu, karna dalam hubungan berpacaran pasti akan ada perpisahan..."_

_flash back end ~~_

**_When bitterness washes over me,.._**

**_when I suddenly feel like I'm alone…_**

**_At the moment when everything feels strange.._**

**_ and I suddenly have no confidence…_**

jinki tersenyum jika ia mengingat alasan kibum saat menolaknya, dan sekarang ia tahu apa yang kibum maksud waktu itu...

bersiul senang, ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar, yah karna pakaian yang di pilih kibum selalu cocok dengan nya,

karna kibum bermimpi menjadi seorang desainer dan sebentar lagi impian kibum-nya akan segera terwujud, sedangkan dirinya sendiri telah menyandang sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit termuka. di seoul...

tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, seorang dokter yang ber name tag Lee Jinki dokter muda nan jenius...

" kibum " berseru senang saat melihat kibum-nya sedang duduk bersantai di sebuah sofa coklat yang berada di ruang tengah, kibum yang mendengar nama nya di panggil menoleh pada asal suara, dan tersenyum senang melihat jinki yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya...

yah, kibum dan jinki ia tinggal bersama sejak mereka menyandang sebagai siswa senior high school...

**_Your voice that believes in me…_**

**_ and gives me courage allows me to go out in the world again…._**

**_The fact that you are a step behind me,…_**

**_ always watching over me, is so precious to me…_**

" ada apa jinki, kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang eoh" tanya kibum, namun jinki bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan kibum, melain kan mencium bibir ranum kibum, membuat kibum mau tak mau mengikuti permaianan jinki...

mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher jinki...

sedangkan jinki ia memeluk pinggang kibum membuat nya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya...

" malam ini kau tak ada jadwal bukan" tanja jinki setelah melepaskan ciuman nya, menempelkan kening nya pada kening kibum membuat hidung mereka yang bangir saling bersentuhan dan dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat masing-masing yang saling menerpa wajahnya...

" ani! memang nya ada apa" menjawab dengan senyum dan mengelus pipi chubby milik jinki yang sangat halus seperti tahu, ia menyukai nya...

" bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan-jalan "

kedua manik kucing nya berbinar setelah mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah, sebuah sungai yang memantulkan cahaya bulan...

" jinki, kenapa aku bisa tak tahu tempat seindah ini" bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pengelihatan nya, sedangkan jinki ia tersenyum karna ia tak sia-sia membawa kibum-nya kesini...

dan disini lah ia juga akan melamar kibum...

" tentu saja kau tak tahu, bukan kah kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu" memeluk tubuh kibum dari belakang dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya pada pinggang kibum, menegelam kan kepala nya pada leher jenjang putih kibum-nya, ia sangat menyukai harum tubuh kibum,dan di leher jenjang kibum lah tempat favorite nya mencium harum tubuh kibum,

sedangkan kibum mencubit pelan tangan jinki yang melingkar di pinggang nya ia terasa seperti di ejek dalam kata yang halus, jinki hanya terkekeh melihat sifat kibum-nya seperti ini,ia menyukai nya...

sudah beberapa menit waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan hanya berdiam diri, saling menutup kedua mata dengan angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya menari-nari indah,..

" kibum, " mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan hanya untuk berdiam diri..

"hmm" hanya deheman yang terdengar dari bibir ranum kibum...

" kau tahu, kita sudah hidup lama hidup bersama bukan?" membuka kedua manik kucing nya setelah pendengaran nya mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari namja tampan nya, ia tahu akan apa yang akan namja tampan ini akan bicaran karna ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya…

" dan aku ingin kita mendalamkan hubungan bukan hanya sekedar sahabat atau kekasih" ucap jinki dan memabalikkan tubuh mungil kibum, yang hanya menunduk..

Hei, memangnya tempat yang mereka pijak ini lebih tampan dari wajah nya….

"jadi mau kah kau menikah dengan ku" ucap jinki yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah benda merah yang tadi telah ia siapkan, di mana jika benda merah itu di buka akan ada sebuah benda bulat kecil yang ada di dalam nya…

tak ada jawaban dari bibir ranum kibum…

kejadian yang membuat nya sedih kini kembali terulang…

Hanya bisa terisak…

Dalam diam….

Jinki menghela nafas, benarkah seperti ini akhirnya kejadian yang lampau akan terulang kembali… kibum nya akan menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya…

"will you marry me kibum ah" berlutut, dengan punggung tangan kibum yang di cium nya berulang kali, lalu ia letak kan di pipi chubby nya…

"a..ak..aku" menggigit bibir bawahnya..

Aish, merutuki dirinya sendiri..

" baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjawab nya aku tak akan memaksa mu" ucap jinki dan membuka benda merah tersebut, lalu mengambil benda bulat nan kecil yang sangat berkilau dan memasangkan di jari manis kibum, tersenyum karna cincin yang ia pilih sangat cantik dan pas pada jari kibum yang lentik dan manis…

Berdiri dengan senyum yang menghiasi di bibir kissablenya, kedua tangan nya menakupkan pipi tirus kibum yang kini memerah dan basah karna air matanya…

mengecup kedua mata kibum lama…

Ia sangat mencintai kibum…

Dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata kibum dengan ibu jarinya…

Kibum semakin terisak…

Ia bodoh…

Kenapa mulutnya begitu kelu…

" seperti alasan mu waktu itu, kau tak ingin menyandang hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan ku karna kau tak ingin kita berpisah bukan" ucap jinki tersenyum..

sedangkan kibum...

ia semakin terisak dan mengangukkan kepalanya...

ia senang sangat senang...

jinki tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah kibum, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata kibum dengan cara mengecup air mata kibum yang ada di pipi tirus nya...

"jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku, karna bagiku kau adalah air yang selalu ku teguk dalam keluh hausku.. " tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh kibum erat...

" jadi, bisakah kau menjawabnya" goda jinki saat kibum mempererat pelukan nya...

terkekeh senang saat kibum mengangguk kan kepala nya yang ada di dada bidang nya dengan malu-malu...

" yes i do jinki-a " ucap kibum parau, namun itu membuat jinki terlonjak senang dan memeluk tubuh kibum lalu memutarnya, membuat kibum berteriak histeris...

penantian yang telah lama jinki nanti kini akhirnya terwujud...

saling melempar senyum kebahagian...

kebahagian yang tak bisa terungkap hanya dengan kata-kata, terlalu sulit untuk di jabarkan...

**_When we're together when we're together…_**

**_Everything becomes alright, painful memories disappear.._**

**_When we're together when we're together…_**

**_I get happy again, without knowing, I put on a smile…_**

**_Like this, just the way we are right now,…_**

**_If you are by my side…_**

**_Whatever hardship may occur…_**

**_I can win over it…_**

**_END..._**

_*tutup muka*_

_saya tahu ini sangat hancur, tapi lumayan lah..._

**__Ceruniee__**


End file.
